


Best of the Best

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Dae is the band slut, Dirty Talk, M/M, My bad attempt at humor, Naughty Maknae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelo knows that to be the best, you need to learn from the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of the Best

It is a little known fact that Daehyun is, for lack of a better saying, the slut of the band.

It is also a little known fact that Yongguk has strictly forbidden Daehyun from ‘corrupting the maknaes’.

(Which might have been more effective had Daehyun not _already_ slept with Jongup. How Yongguk had not seen the second youngest go bright red at the order was a mystery to Junhong, because he was usually so observant.)

What isn’t so well known is the fact that Zelo isn’t as innocent as his hyungs would like to believe.

With six growing boys crammed into a teeny tiny dorm with just one room and three sets of bunkbeds, it’s a wonder they have any privacy at all.

So it’s not really his fault. It’s not like they keep it down or anything.

Well. They do, but. It’s Daehyun.

He isn’t exactly the quietest person, in or out of bed.

But that’s beside the point.

The point is, Junhong is tired of his hand, and tired of having to bite his fist and just listen as one of the others fucks Daehyun, or lets the main singer go down on them.

He’s tired of imagining the Busan singer’s delicious lips wrapped around his cock, hand between his own legs trying to get off.

(Junhong’s heard enough to make the connection that Daehyun gets off on blowing others just as much as getting fucked – Apparently his fixation isn’t just stuffing food in his mouth, it’s using it on others too.)

Which is why one rainy afternoon, between appearances while the two eldest are away for treatments, Junhong seeks out Daehyun on his bunk. It’s a miracle in and of itself, because usually where there’s Daehyun, Youngjae isn’t too far behind, but with his mother’s birthday coming up the younger vocalist has coerced Jongup into going with him to pick her something out.

(Zelo had faked being tired and it was a well known fact that Daehyun usually takes a nap around then, so it wasn’t too suspicious.)

He waits a solid five minutes after Jongup and Youngjae leave to make his way over to the bedroom, peeking his head in to see that Daehyun is sprawled out on his bunk, supposedly either playing games or watching movies on the Ipad.

He’s got headphones in, so Junhong doesn’t bother knocking, instead closing the door and then walking up to the elder’s bed. He slides in beside the main singer without a word, only giving him a soft smile when the older starts and takes out his headphones. “Junhong-ah, hey! What are you doing?”

Junhong smiles his adorable maknae smile, the one that makes all the noonas (and some of his hyungs, he won’t name names ~~Himchan~~ ) swoon and give him whatever he wants. “I’m sorry, hyung, am I bothering you?”

Daehyun immediately shakes his head, and Junhong hides his smirk behind his hand as Daehyun shuffles down so their shoulders brush. “No, it’s fine Junhong-ah. Did you need something?” He has half an eye on the video still playing on the ipad, and is only half listening. A trick he learned from Himchan, no doubt.

“Actually, hyung..”

Daehyun’s gaze leaves the ipad, and he quickly presses pause. Curious by nature, Junhong knows he has Daehyun’s attention when he shoots him an inquisitive pout, and the main singer quickly sets the Ipad aside, turning more to face the taller maknae.

“Baby-yah? What is it?”

Junhong refrains from making a face at the nickname, and instead looks away, trying to look embarrassed. “Well I.. I was just wondering..if it wouldn’t be too much to ask..”

Daehyun is caught hook line and sinker, his expression curious and concerned as he puts a hand on Junhong’s shoulder. “Anything, Junhongie. You know you can talk to hyung.”

Junhong nods, and then shifts closer, biting his lip.

“Could you..Could you kiss me, hyung?”

Daehyun freezes, his eyes going wide before he looks away, slowly shaking his head. “I, I can’t, Junhongie. Yonggukhyung said-“

Junhong shifts closer, his face earnest. “Please, hyung! Yonggukhyung won’t know. He and Himchanniehyung are at treatments. It’s just one kiss. Youngjaehyung and Jonguppiehyung went out shopping..”

Junhong can see he’s wearing him down, the conflicting thoughts flickering through Daehyun’s expressive eyes. “Why do you..I mean, why do you want to-?”

“For a girl at school,” Junhong quickly lies, “I want to make sure I know what I’m doing when I kiss her.”

For a moment, Daehyun doesn’t look as though he believes him, narrowing his eyes at the youngest. “And why are you asking me?”

Junhong sticks his bottom lip out and looks down, playing with the sheet between them. “Because you dated that foreign girl, hyung. And the other hyungs either wouldn’t know or wouldn’t tell me.”

Daehyun hums in understanding, and then finally meets Junhong’s gaze. “Alright. But just one kiss. If Yonggukhyung finds out he’ll skin me alive.”

Junhong nods, and moves closer until they are nearly flush. Daehyun still looks a little hesitant, so Junhong takes the initiative, moving forward and pressing his lips to Daehyun’s.

The vocalist hums, his hands falling to Junhong’s waist, and Junhong smirks, seeing his chance. Parting his lips, he sucks the older’s plush lower lip between his own, worrying the chapped skin. When Daehyun gasps, Junhong slides his tongue inside, flicking and sucking at the elder’s tongue until he moans against the younger’s mouth. He can feel Daehyun melting against him, which is what makes it so easy to push him over onto his back.

By the time Junhong breaks the kiss, Daehyun is nothing more than a panting, flushed mess beneath him, his eyes wide as he stares up at Junhong. “You. Did not. Learn that. From me,” He gets out, wiggling his wrists – which, coincidentally, are being held down on either side of his head.

Junhong shrugs. “Neither did Jonguphyung.”  

Daehyun nearly goes cross-eyed as he tries to process this information, and Junhong isn’t surprised when he scoots back and finds a distinctive hardness tenting the Busan vocalist’s pants. Instead he grinds down on it, his smirk widening at the low moan it produces. “Nnh..J-Junhongie..Wait, no! I ca-“

His words are cut off when Junhong rolls his eyes and leans down to kiss him, mouth rough and insistent in a way that has Daehyun submitting completely after a few short flicks of Junhong’s tongue.

When the youngest pulls away again Daehyun’s face is flushed and his lips are swollen, his eyes wide as he stares up at Junhong. “What..What exactly do you want, J-Junhong-ah?” Daehyun pants, wrists struggling just a bit against the hard grip on them. Junhong isn’t worried though, because he’s heard enough to know that Daehyun likes to be held down, that he likes a bit of violence during these things and he’s feeling just the right amount of frustrated to indulge in that little fact.

Still, Junhong hums quietly and leans down to nip and suck at the older boy’s thick lower lip, rolling it a bit between his own. “Well it’s quite simple, really. I want you to show me how your throat feels around my cock.”

Daehyun nearly chokes on his own tongue. It takes everything in him to breathe deep, the warning bells in the back of his head giving one last shrill protest. “But-“

This time when Junhong sighs, it’s annoyed and he doesn’t care how disrespectful it might be. “Look, hyung,” He says, meeting his gaze. “Yonggukhyung doesn’t need to know. None of them do if that’s the way you want it, but I just want to get off and I’m sure by now that you do too. But the others will be back soon, and then we have to get ready to go to that magazine interview. Do you really want to spend the next few hours with this?”

Reaching behind him, Junhong rubs hard at Daehyun’s arousal, a smirk tugging at his lips when the elder singer arches his body into the touch.

“N-No..okay..Okay Junhongie..”

Smirk widening, Junhong climbs off Daehyun and moves to sit against the headboard, quickly undoing and shucking down his pants. Daehyun is still struggling to come to terms with what's happening, rolling onto his front and then scrambling between the youngest boy's legs as he bares his arousal to the cool air of the room.

Daehyun can't help the noise he makes when he finally gets to see what the Maknae is working with.

Puberty has been very kind to Junhong.

Steadying himself over pale, smooth thighs, Daehyun can feel his mouth watering as Junhong wraps a hand around himself, slowly jerking. He's longer than Yongguk but not quite as wide as Jongup. Still, it’s better than anything he could have imagined (not that he had - okay, maybe he had, but he wasn't going to admit it) and Daehyun can't wait.

Junhong lets go of himself as Daehyun scoots back to lay on his belly, one of his arms sliding beneath the firm thigh beside him to hold onto. He looks up at Junhong as he presses his tongue flat against the underside, eyelids fluttering at the low moan it drags out of the younger rapper. Daehyun loves hearing what he does to the other members when he’s with them, and now he gets to learn what gets Junhong going – He figures it won’t take much, since this is (supposedly?) Junhong’s first time, but he gives it his all anyway.

His tongue traces the vein along the underside, and then he hollows his cheeks, bringing more of the youngest into his mouth. Junhong fills him up nicely and Daehyun can’t help the low moan at how perfect it is. Junhong watches this all through narrowed eyes, cheeks flushed with arousal at how good Daehyun looks between his legs, and how amazing his tongue feels on his cock.

Better than his fantasies.

Sliding a hand into the older boy’s hair, he exerts just enough pressure to be encouraging, and Daehyun appreciates that, the pads of his fingers lightly caressing the skin of Junhong’s thigh as he relaxes his throat and takes him in deeper. Junhong’s eyes nearly roll back in his head, the hot and wet mouth raising goosebumps across his flesh, and it feels so amazing that when Daehyun pulls back Junhong follows, hips rolling up until Daehyun pushes them down with a low chuckle.

Or what Junhong assumes is a chuckle, his mouth is kind of full at the moment and he isn’t sure whether to be impressed that he doesn’t choke or to be mad at him for laughing.

Luckily, Daehyun wants this just as much as he does, so he doesn’t keep Junhong waiting. Taking a deep breath and pumping him a few times, Daehyun takes him back into his mouth, pushing forward until Junhong is brushing the back of his throat. He swallows a few times, and that seems to be enough for Junhong, his fist tightening in Daehyun’s hair. “F-Fuck, Daehyunhyung!”

Daehyun’s fingers tighten around Junhong’s thighs and he whines just before Junhong cums , letting the younger rapper fuck his throat for a few seconds. Daehyun chokes and reaches up to untangle Junhong’s hand from his hair, coughing, but Junhong’s too blissed out to notice, boneless against the bed and breathing hard.

Daehyun bites his swollen lips and then pops the button on his jeans, shoving his hand down into them to touch himself. He’s so focused on getting a little relief that when a hand touches his wrist, he jerks a bit in surprise. Junhong laughs breathlessly, voice rough. “Let me help you, hyung.”

Daehyun nods, shoving down his pants, and Junhong presses a quick kiss to Daehyun’s cheek as he wraps a spit-slicked hand around him. Daehyun is already so close it only takes a few jerks, the vocalist letting out a lewd moan as he explodes over Junhong’s hand. Junhong lets him ride out the orgasm before grabbing some tissues from the nightstand to clean them up.

Daehyun’s limbs are liquid against the bed, and he’s still panting hard when Junhong wipes him up. He nuzzles against Junhong, and the younger smiles, petting Daehyun’s cheek. “I have to go wash up, hyung.”

Daehyun hums, relaxing against the bed. A nap sounds great right about now. Junhong just shakes his head, getting up and pulling his pants back up.

He closes the door behind him and sighs, moving toward the bathroom. As he passes the living room however, he hears a familiar laugh.

“I told you, hyung.”

Junhong peeks his head in the doorway just as Youngjae deposits money into Jongup’s hands with a hard sigh. “Never bet against your best friend.” Looking up, Jongup winks at Junhong before counting through the bills he's been handed.

Junhong shakes his head with a small grin and goes to take a shower. Dinner would definitely be on Jongup hyung tonight. 


End file.
